


Professor Manuela Can Get It

by MirielMarrier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Scents & Smells, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirielMarrier/pseuds/MirielMarrier
Summary: Maybe Manuela wasn't just teasing when she told Male Byleth to lock the door, and maybe he took her up on it.





	Professor Manuela Can Get It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still playing through Three Houses, so no spoilers, please. I can't say if I'll write any more of it, but sometimes a character is so hot that y'just gotta.

Manuela wiped the sweat from her forehead and fanned herself with the fluffy lapels of her white cloak. It wasn't an especially hot day, but _she_ was especially hot and bothered. There was a new professor at Garreg Mach Monastery, and he was _cute. _He had a strong jaw and broad shoulders that belied his youth; in truth, he was closer in age to the students than to her. He had an unkempt mop of dark teal hair and a solemn, taciturn expression that projected, to Manuela at least, an adorable aura of trying to make himself seem more mature than he really was. He was _just_ her type, and her imagination was already running wild with lewd and lascivious thoughts.

She sighed to herself, knowing how inappropriate it would be to act on any of these base impulses.

Not that that had ever stopped her before.

"Oh, Professor," she purred, pretending not to have noticed him entering the infirmary. She pretended not to notice a lot of things, like his stolen glances at her cleavage and his glowing red cheeks.

"Dropping by so soon?" she asked. "I expected we'd take some time. Exchange a few smiles as we passed in the hall, flirt a bit, you know..." She shot him a wink and he shot a glance at the floor.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, you're here now, and I do like a man who knows what he wants." She lowered her voice an octave and opened her eyes, keeping them only half-lidded. "Lock the door," she growled.

Byleth looked up, his face red and his eyes wide. Manuela didn't change her sultry expression, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. If he reacted poorly, she'd laugh it off as a joke, and would at least get to enjoy his flustered expression. But if he reacted positively, well... who could say where that road might lead? It all hinged on his response.

He opened his mouth to speak... but no words came. She cleared her throat and felt a nervous laugh forming in her mouth until, at last, he shrugged and turned around. The sleeves of his black coat, draped over his shoulders like a cape, fluttered behind him as he whirled around and turned the deadbolt closed with a _click_.

Manuela pressed two of her fingers to her lips to stifle a laugh. Her cheeks were hot and her heart was beating right out of her chest. "Professor," she gasped, "I was only teasing, you know..."

He turned to face her once again, shrugging off his coat and letting it fall to the floor. His expression had changed; it was stoic and determined now, with the same half-lidded eyes that she had just pointed at him. "Were you?"

His sudden, uncharacteristic confidence might have startled or unnerved a less... experienced woman, but Manuela was here to play. She put on her most powerful bedroom eyes and a sly, thirsty smile, slipped out of her own fluffy white coat and threw it over the back of a chair. "I assure you, I'm not the kind of lady who jumps into bed with a young man I've just met," she lied. She placed her hands over the gold clasp between her collarbones.

"And what kind of lady are you, Professor?" he asked.

She undid the clasp and let loose its two tiny straps, letting gravity pull the cups of her green dress down past her pale breasts. They hung a bit lower on her chest without the support of her form-fitting dress, but they were spectacular nonetheless. "The kind who lies," she said. "_Take it off_."

Byleth undid his belt and flung his tight pants down around his ankles, doing as he was told. He fumbled a bit as he stepped out of his pants, getting his boots caught on them before finally managing to kick them all off in one swoop. Manuela, thoroughly amused, covered her mouth and tittered, making her breasts bounce and sway with each gentle giggle. She shook her hips as she slid her tight, tight dress down her milky thighs, taking her tiny, frilly smallclothes with it, leaving her standing completely nude. She licked her lips as Byleth slid his smallclothes off and gasped with delight as his massive cock sprang to attention. Where was he hiding that thing in those tight pants?

"Splendid," she said. She stepped towards him and took his manhood in her fist, gently jerking him off. She pressed her breasts flat against his chest and took his collar in her other fist, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He leaned into the kiss and returned in kind, letting their wet, writhing tongues dance as he set about removing his gauntlets. She balled his hair in her fist. He threw his gauntlets to the floor with a _clang_ and pulled her thigh up over his hip. She moaned into his mouth and slid her hand up his shirt, stroking his chiseled abs. He curled his fingernails into his palm and caressed the side of her breast with them, tracing a path around her back, slowly uncurling his fingers along the way, feeling for all of her tiny landmarks, all her freckles and scars and moles. He doubled back to squeeze and knead her breasts, and she pulled his shirt over his head, breaking from the kiss with a breathless _mwah_ to allow its fabric to pass between them. She threw it on the floor and admired his taut, hairless pecs, fondling them just as he groped her breasts.

She tucked in her arms, squeezing her breasts between her shoulders, and gave them a good jiggle as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Seems you're enjoying these," she giggled.

He nodded.

"I bet you'd enjoy them even more, wrapped around that big prick of yours..."

He put on a sly grin and nodded once again. Seems he was back to his typical silent self, at least for the time being. That was just fine with her.

She leaned down and plucked his coat from the floor, folding it quickly and laying it at his feet. She knelt down on the makeshift cushion and leaned far forward, reaching past him for a small drawer near the door he'd locked behind them. He turned his head to watch as she opened the drawer, rooted around in it, procured a small vial of a clear liquid, and pushed it mostly closed again with a flick of her wrists. She opened the vial and poured a small amount of its contents into her hands, then sealed it back up and threw it on top of the nightstand it came from, where it rolled off and clattered to the floor. She rubbed her hands together for a moment, then rubbed her hands all over her breasts, squashing and stretching their soft skin, making them shiny and slick. Her large, brown areolae contracted and contorted as she worked her doughy flesh, becoming every shape of ellipse, and her pert, pink nipples rose to the occasion. She took his cock with both hands, working the oil into it, and finally, with a wink and the tiniest tip of her tongue snaking past her lips, she wiped her hands right onto his coat. She pressed her breasts together with her palms and slid his erection into her cleavage, all but its shiny pink head vanishing from sight. Her special service was a vigorous one, and it took her spine, elbows and shoulders all working together in harmony, rhythmically lifting and dropping her heavy breasts onto his thighs, soft _plaps_ ringing out as she worked.

Byleth leaned back and exhaled. The soft and slippery embrace of her glistening tits was making short work of him, and her playful, sexy giggles and vocalizations were only further speeding him along. He stroked her hair, a bit surprised to find out how oily it was. He was sure she hadn't touched her hair after putting that stuff on her hands, which must have meant her hair was simply dirty; he licked his lips and gave her hair a gentle tug as his erection twitched with excitement. She smiled at him with those same half-lidded eyes, diligently keeping the beat. She looked down, resting her chin on her chest, and kissed his cute, pink head; chaste smooches soon became more daring licks around his circumference and under his foreskin. A gentle moan passed his lips and she giggled, sending delightful vibrations through her breasts.

"How does that feel, dear?" she asked, pinching her right nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"Wonderful," he mumbled. "Mm...!"

"Any time you want to-" she started to say, when a large bead of cum _splat_ her on the cheek. "Ah!" she squealed, squinting and turning away to shield her eyes. She couldn't help but giggle as rope after rope of sticky, hot seed laid itself on her face and neck. She was no stranger to cum on her face, but rarely was it so thick and plentiful. "Heavens," she said, wiping her wrist against her cheek, "You've been saving that up for a while, haven't you? Poor thing."

She licked her wrist clean and he offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, pulling her tightly against his body and planting a tender kiss on her lips. He kissed her hard, licking behind her teeth and under her tongue, caressing her lips with his own as he wrestled her to one of the infirmary's beds. She giggled into his mouth as she bounced on the mattress, wriggling and shifting her weight so as not to break from the kiss. She reached for his cock and he pushed her hand away.

"Mm," he said, pulling back. "Let me return the favor." He kneeled on the floor and pulled her knees apart, leaning in between her thighs. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up in confusion.

"Ah, uh, wait," she moaned, leaning her neck against her shoulder. She could mostly cheat it with some perfume and deodorant under her arms and breasts, but if he was going down there, he was definitely going to notice. Too many times already she'd been in the horrible position of having a man get cold feet and excuse himself right in the thick of it, so she thought it best to cut her losses and let him off the hook. "That's okay," she said, "I... I haven't showered today... or, um... this... week..."

"Even better," he said, diving right in. He nuzzled her clitoris with his nose and suckled on her labia like a fresh peach, slobbering over her sex with enthusiastic moans that ran contrary to his typical solemn silence.

"Mm!" She threw her head back and squealed with delight, tiny electric tingles running down her legs and through her fingers and toes. "Doesn't it... don't I... smell?"

He glanced up at her, and his eyes alone expressed mild annoyance. He came up for air, his face visibly wet with her arousal, and subbed in two of his fingers. He applied downwards force and drew a figure eight motion with them, bending his wrist and craning his fingers to best approximate the weight and pressure of a penis fucking her. "Yes," he said, licking her honey from his lips. "You _reek_."

She puffed out her cheeks and squinted at him in frustration. "Ugh! Then why-"

"I've lived as a mercenary for most of my life," he said, interrupting her. He hugged her thigh with his free hand, pulling it against his face, and took in a deep whiff of her with his eyes closed. "I've often had to survive for long stretches on bear meat and fish and spoiled fruit. Most of my sexual partners were rescued from dungeons, and hadn't bathed in weeks. Truthfully... I just can't get enough of this kind of _ripe_ scent." He withdrew his hand and resumed suckling and lapping at her folds, making it quite clear he was finished speaking for now. He flicked his tongue against her clit, making a _clicking_ noise like the crack of a whip as the wet underside of his tongue made contact with his teeth. He sucked in the corners of his mouth and nibbled on her hood with his lips. He hummed the familiar song that the monastery's bells rang out between classes, making his tongue vibrate and sending glorious electric sparks down every single one of her nerve endings.

She purred and ran her fingers through his hair, her toes starting to curl. "Ugh..." He had done this before. "You've done this before," she purred.

He laughed a smug "Hm, hm, hm..." that she felt in the vibrations of his tongue more than she actually heard with her ears.

He drank her up like so much potent wine, guzzling down her slick secretions and pungent aroma with gusto. She had never felt so filthy and depraved, and she had never felt so aroused. This young man was faculty. Worse yet, he was her peer Jeralt's son. This was so inappropriate, and yet so _fucking hot_. She bit down on her knuckle and moaned. "Mm...!" She threw her head back and screamed, letting her hand fall onto her chest, splaying her fingers across her clavicles. "Ahh, yesss!! Ohh!! Oh, that's it...!!"

She let out one final squeal and her climax washed over her, cascading down Byleth's chin, punctuated by erratic tremors in her thighs and short, breathless gasps and giggles.

"Oh," she groaned, catching her breath. "Oh, I need a cigarette after that..."

Byleth wiped his mouth with his thumb and grinned. "How did that feel, Professor?"

She didn't answer. She just closed her eyes and let out the most contented sigh of her life.

"Professor? Professor Manuela?"

She darted her eyes to her right and saw Byleth standing there, wearing his coat over his shoulders like a cape. "Oh, Professor," she purred. She hadn't noticed him enter the infirmary. It seemed he had caught her daydreaming...

"Dropping by so soon?" she asked. "I expected we'd take some time. Exchange a few smiles as we passed in the hall, flirt a bit, you know..." She shot him a wink and he shot a glance at the floor.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, you're here now, and I do like a man who knows what he wants." She lowered her voice an octave and opened her eyes, keeping them only half-lidded. "Lock the door," she growled.

A deep blush formed on his face, but he maintained eye contact. "That's... not why I'm here, Professor. Besides, I doubt you're the kind of lady who would jump into bed with a young man you've just met."

She placed her hands on the gold clasp between her collarbones. "No, certainly not," she sighed. She smiled to mask her disappointment. "Only teasing you, dear. But thank you for that adorable reaction."

They made small talk, but soon enough Byleth made his leave. A sneaky grin formed on his face as he turned the corner into the hallway, and he peered over his shoulder at no one in particular.

"That was _not_ a very responsible use of my divine pulse, you know," he heard a voice say.

He chuckled to himself and shrugged. "She got oil on my coat," he said, to no one in particular. "Don't worry... I'll give her some even better memories to make up for it..."


End file.
